The 14th Gordon Research Conference on Molecular Pharmacology will focus on "Chemical and Electrical Messages for Signal Transduction". Recent advances in molecular genetics have combined with biochemical, morphological and electrophysiological measurements at the level of single molecules/cells to allow the study of complex signal transducing systems. The conference is designed to promote the exchange of information and ideas among participants who are studying a broad range of problems in these areas. The speakers have been chosen from universities and industrial research laboratories to represent diverse approaches to the problem of signal transduction. Excellent young scientists and more established investigators have been chosen in all of the fields represented. About 120 participants will be chosen from an expected large number of applicants based on three criteria: (1) broad representation of disciplines, approaches and institution; (2) selection of young scientists; students and fellows and scientists under - represented in the profession, including women and minorities; (3) probability of significant contributions to discussion. A change in the conference over previous years is that it will be held in the winter, March 1-5, 1993, at the Casa Sirena Resort in Oxnard, California. This to avoid the scientific overlap that has occurred with other summer Gordon Conferences and offer a scientifically intensive and stimulating conference on this topic in the winter months. Biological signal transduction increasingly appears to be mediated by relatively few general mechanisms: receptor-regulated G proteins, cellular second messengers, ligand-and voltagegated channels, and protein phosphorylation/dephosphorylation. These mechanisms form the basis of signaling in the nervous system, control of cardiovascular function, regulation of cellular differentiation in normal cells and following malignant cellular proliferation, control of inflammatory and immune responses, and the molecular bases underlying normal development. The topics and approaches are thus relevant to NIGMS, NINDS, NHLBI, NIDDK, NCI, NIAID and NCHHD.